


what we want

by kiyala



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre and Courfeyrac love each other, but they're not dating. Then they decide to try it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what we want

**Author's Note:**

> The first of my seven valentines giveaway fics - for [**aroacejeanprouvaire**](http://aroacejeanprouvaire.tumblr.com/)'s prompt: Combeferre and Courfeyrac are best friends and they kiss sometimes. They try to work out what their relationship is but it turns out that it’s just that (and that's fine).

Courfeyrac is in a good mood. It shows from the moment he walks through the door, singing out, "Combeferre! I'm home!"

"In here," Combeferre replies, from his position on the couch. He's leaning against the armrest, his knees tucked beneath him as he reads and Courfeyrac beams at him when he rounds the corner. "You're happy."

"I am," Courfeyrac replies, crossing the room and climbing onto the couch beside Combeferre. He's mindful of the book as he leans in, framing Combeferre's face with both his hands and kissing him firmly. 

Humming contently, Combeferre puts his book aside and pulls Courfeyrac closer, their kiss deepening. Courfeyrac's mouth tastes like the apple and cinnamon muffins he likes eating during his afternoon break and when they pull apart, his lips are curved into a fond smile.

"What brought this on?" Combeferre asks, pressing a light kiss to the tip of Courfeyrac's nose. 

"I was just thinking about you on the way home," Courfeyrac replies, shrugging. "I thought about you and I just… felt really happy, you know? I'm so lucky I have you in my life."

Combeferre smiles, combing his fingers through Courfeyrac's hair. "I love you too."

With a quiet laugh, Courfeyrac rests their foreheads together. "Do you think it's weird that we're not dating?"

"Not really," Combeferre shrugs, but he knows that this isn't necessarily a case for many people they know. Their close friends don't seem particularly bothered by it, but they've had years to get used to it. Whenever a casual acquaintance finds out that they aren't dating, though, they're always given a knowing look, as if _they're_ the ones that don't understand what's going on. "Why, does it bother you?"

Courfeyrac shakes his head, but then he hesitates. "I mean… it doesn't _bother_ me…"

"But?" Combeferre prompts, wrapping his arms around Courfeyrac's waist.

"I don't know, I kind of want to try it?" Courfeyrac gives him an embarrassed smile. "I was thinking about it the other day, actually, and I was trying to figure out how dating would be any different from what we already do. I don't think it matters one way or another, but—I don't know. I introduce you to people as my soulmate or as my other half already, and that feels right. Maybe introducing you to people as my boyfriend wouldn't be any different?"

Kissing Courfeyrac's cheek, Combeferre nods. "Makes sense to me. Do you want to go on a date?"

"Ooh, let's go to that nice restaurant that Marius always takes Cosette to!" Courfeyrac looks so excited that Combeferre can't help but laugh and nod along. "They're always talking about how nice the food is and I keep meaning to go, but I never have. I'll make a reservation. Is tomorrow night okay?"

"Sounds wonderful," Combeferre murmurs. "Would you like flowers?"

Courfeyrac grins. "Surprise me."

—«·»—

It's two hours until their seven o'clock dinner reservation and Combeferre feels sick with nerves. He's been standing in the florist's for a good five minutes now, staring at the bouquets on display and told the salesperson that he doesn't need help twice already. He's read about flowers and the meanings commonly associated with them and he isn't even sure if Courfeyrac knows or cares about them. That in itself is unsettling, because there are few things that they don't know about each other and this might be trivial most of the time but it doesn't _feel_ trivial right now.

He should never have decided to buy flowers in the first place. With a heavy sigh, he ignores his mental list of flowers and their meanings and goes to the bucket holding roses with petals that have been dyed the colours of the rainbow. This, at least, he knows Courfeyrac will appreciate. 

By the time he gets home, he's also bought three different boxes of chocolate, because he couldn't decide which one Courfeyrac would like the best. He dumps the bag on his bed and carefully puts the bouquet of dyed roses down beside them, frowning at the lot. This date isn't meant to be stressful. It's meant to feel like any other night out with Courfeyrac, and Combeferre can't figure out why it doesn't. Maybe it's because he doesn't know what to do, he doesn't know what Courfeyrac is expecting from him, from the night in general. It's been so long since Combeferre has been on a date that he doesn't even know how they're meant to go and perhaps that doesn't even matter, because he knows that things are going to be different with him and Courfeyrac anyway.

"Combeferre! I'm home!" Courfeyrac says from the door and Combeferre walks out of his room, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey," Combeferre greets, but then takes a closer look at Courfeyrac. "…Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! I'm just a little nervous about tonight. That's probably just me being silly—"

"It's not," Combeferre assures him. "I'm feeling that way too."

Courfeyrac smiles, but it's quick to waver and then it disappears entirely. "But it's a good nervous, right…?"

As much as Combeferre wants to say yes, he hesitates. He thinks of the nerves, of the terrible, stomach-churning feeling that they brought with them, of how much he's not looking forward to having dinner in a restaurant known for its romantic atmosphere and all the expectations that come with it. He thinks of the flowers and chocolate in his room and clears his throat, giving Courfeyrac an apologetic look.

"I don't think I can do this," he admits. "I'm sorry. I'm not very comfortable with it."

"Oh," Courfeyrac breathes. "Oh, _thank god_."

Combeferre lets out a small, startled laugh. "Excuse me?"

"I let people and their opinions get to me," Courfeyrac covers his face with his hands in embarrassment, until Combeferre gently tugs them away. "I thought it would be a new and fun way we could make each other happy. I was just thinking of… I don't know, the way Marius blushes when Cosette gives him flowers, or the way Feuilly and Bahorel look over the moon every time Jehan calls them _their boys_. They make each other happy all the time and…"

"So do we," Combeferre murmurs, taking Courfeyrac's hands into his. "Just like this. And that's fine with me. I don't think any of our friends who are in romantic relationships are any more or less happier than we are. I like being affectionate with you, Courfeyrac, and I love you. Like you said before, you're my soulmate and my other half, and I can't imagine living a life without you. I don't think we need to be dating for that."

"No, we really don't," Courfeyrac agrees with a smile. "I can't believe I've been stressed out about this all day."

"That makes the two of us," Combeferre chuckles, pulling Courfeyrac into his arms. "How about this instead? We'll cancel our dinner reservations and watch that documentary on dinosaurs that we've been saving for the right time. We'll order pizza and—um, I might have bought three different boxes of chocolate, so we can eat our way through those."

" _Three boxes_?" Courfeyrac laughs. 

"And flowers," Combeferre admits sheepishly. "You know, those rainbow-dyed roses…?"

"Holy shit, I love you," Courfeyrac laughs even harder. "You get the flowers and I'll find something we can use as a vase." 

"And then dinosaurs?"

" _And_ pizza," Courfeyrac adds, grinning. 

Combeferre smiles fondly as he walks to his room. He wouldn't change any of this for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and join the [valentines giveaway](http://kiyala.tumblr.com/post/109753702916) on tumblr!


End file.
